


One Last Conversation

by BetteNoire



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blood, Death, F/M, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Multi, Murder, Not Clear Death, Phone Call, Police, Yes there's fucking Markiplier in this fabfic, have I mentioned I love space is cool???, hes mentioned - Freeform, i have not, knife, phone, space, voice mail, wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetteNoire/pseuds/BetteNoire
Summary: "Kaito Momota if I get a text saying I've won a million dollars for real and I don't see it because I've muted my phone because of you, I'll be a bit mad - no REALLY mad!""But this is important! Haru Maki please I'm dying.""Hey Shuuichi.""Momota?"It all started with a crossroads. Except this time, luck wasn't on his side but instead something else was.





	One Last Conversation

It all started with a crossroads. Except this time, luck wasn't on his side but instead something else was. What was that, you might ask? 

Despair. Despair in the form of a d combat knife and a grin as wide as the persons face.

Momota Kaito saw his life flash before his eyes as the knife plunged into his chest, one, two, six times. He swore under his breath as he sunk to the floor, itching his chest as the person who had stabbed him greedily walked away.

And to think that he had just wanted to find a shortcut.

To where? He couldn't remember in the agony. All his thoughts were either inchonerant or cursing so badly and so haphazardly that it was basically incoherant as well.

His phone had clattered to the floor in the struggle at the beginning. Luckily the screen hadn't cracked so he was able to reach for it and unlock it without much trouble - not counting the pain in his stomach twisting when he had teached forwards and had given him that feeling of vomiting.

His phone background was a goofy picture of him, Haru Maki and Shuuichi. He had managed to make Maki make a silly face with him and Shuuichi so it was one of the few images of her doing something that would have made her delete it off his phone that still remained. Even as he slowly bleed out, the goofiness of the picture made him smile but the stabbing pains of his wound brought him back to the unfair reality.

"Fuck..." He groaned as he stared at his phone. Then he smiled at a thought that had popped into his head. His wound was to serious to bother calling 911. By the time they arrived he would've bleed out or died on the way to the hospital. He'd wasted to much time already to go that way, as much as he hated the thought. But there was another person he could call. Two people infact. 

He tried calling Maki first. He got her voice mail twice before getting a small response in the form of, "Kaito Momota if I get a text saying I've won a million dollars for real and I don't see it because I've muted my phone because of you, I'll be a bit mad - no REALLY mad!"

"But this is important! Haru Maki please I'm dying."

"Are you? Because if so don't call me call the police or the hospital or something!" She seemed to be freaking out a bit under her cool facade. He smiled at that thought. Maybe she cared a little bit about him... That was enough for him. 

"I've bleed out to much to do that... So I decided to call you on every last time." He can almost see her shaking her head and stifling a swear under her breath.

"Kaito this is serious. I love you but I'm calling the police! If you can be saved then we aren't taking any chances. Where the fuck are you?" 

"I'm on Maple Bay Street but Haru Maki you don't have to bother-" She ends the call, presumably to call the cops.

He sighs and looks at the time. 9:03. The cops will probably arrive in about 10 minutes but he'll probably go before 9:10 rolls around - maybe even earlier. He tries to take his kind of how shocked she'll be when she realises it was all for nothing, but the thought stays in his mind.

He imagines her face breaking down, trying to tell herself to calm down before having a mental breakdown. He sees tears pouring down her face and her mouth making all sorts of shapes before silently retreating to a line - a shaking line. He sees her eyes slowly break and watches as she gets up from the scene silently and only managed a few steps before she has to lean against a wall for support. He sees her realising how much she cared for him and how she could've shown it in so many more ways but Shen didn't and her regrets and helplessness before she eventually finds the strength to move on. It's heartbreaking to watch even in his head and even worse to imagine the real thing... Oh fuck...

Maybe he shouldn't have told her that he was dying so that she didn't freak out as much... He didn't blame her of course for freakinn out - who wouldn't? - but he just wanted one last casual conversation before he died at the hands of a very small and diabolical killer. 

He sighs and scrolls though his phone contacts and finds the other person that he'd like to spend his last conversation with - Saihara. Unlike with Maki, Saihara answers within three rings. 

"Hey Shuuichi." He answers casually.

"Momota?" 

"Shuuichi, my man. I have got to ask you a question. It's very important."

"Alright? What do you want to ask me? You could've just texted me..."

"Have you ever seen that like one specific video from Markiplier about space?"

"Momota who is Markiplier?"

"Our friendship has been severed by that comment, bro. He's the letsplayer guy with a huge fan base and is highly suspected to be gay as fuck?"

He silently laughs at his own comment, drowning out his pain with pictures of Maki and Shuuichi in his mind. It's not very helpful but it keeps a smile on his face.

"I do remember you showing me a video of his before. He's very intresting Momota but what's this about space?"

"He had an entire song about his love for space, Shuuichi! Like that's dedication. I'd totally do that. Just imagine me as Markiplier and it still fits."

He starts to see small black dots embodiying his vision, letting him know he's on a time limit. He leans against a nearby wall with one hand on his chest near the wound and one on the phone, keeping his breathing regulated and normal. 

"You called me just to talk about space Momota?" Shuuichi laughs. "Knowing you I shouldn't be surprised." 

A police alarm from nearby let's him know that Maki definitely took action. But the wound and blood loss are catching up. 

"Hey bro?"

"Yes Momota?"

He sits up and takes a deep breath. His heart beat seems to slow down. Or speed up? He can't tell.

"Just so you know I love you."

Saihara's response is lost as he slips into unconsciousness just as the last word leaves his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my sister what she'd like to see from some prompts that I showed her. I think she regrets that now lol. I wrote this all in or go wow.


End file.
